Heo Young Saeng
Perfil *'Nombre:'허영생 / Heo Young Saeng * Profesión: Cantante, Bailarin, Modelo, Compositor, Actor, Productor y ulzzang *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Gwangju, Gyeonggi-do, Corea del Sur *'Apodos:' Shy Prince, Bad Boy, Otter (Nutria), Príncipe Encantador. *'Estatura:' 179 cm. *'Peso:' 65 kg. *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo Zodiacal:' Escorpio. *'Signo Chino:' Tigre. *'Familia:' Padre, Madre *'Agencia:' *'Corea:' **'' DSP Media (2005-2010) **B2M Entertainment (2010 - 2015) **CI ENT (julio 2015 - actual) * '''japon:' **''' Pony Canyon(2007- 2015) *'''Taiwan: **Warner Music Taiwan(2009 - 2015) Biografía Fue aprendiz de SM Entertainment por lo que conoce a los integrantes de TVXQ (DBSK) y algunos de Super Junior que en ese entonces eran trainers como él, pero dejó la empresa y debutó con DSP Media.En un programa confesó que cuando era un aprendiz no tenia dinero, teniendo que compartir la comida entre varias personas. Gracias a Hyung Jun (el maknae de SS501) tuvo la oportunidad de participar en las audiciones, ya que él conocía a alguien y se lo presentó. Fue el último en incorporarse a SS501 y tuvo una muy buena impresión de todos los miembros, aunque él en ese entonces creía que ellos eran superiores a él tanto en físico como en atractivo, pero todo eso fue mejorando cuando él comenzó a sentirse más seguro como Idol. Hubieron momentos muy dificiles para él y su amigo Kyu Jong en la época donde SS501 recién comenzaba ha hacerse famoso, pues habían recibido comentarios y criticas muy hirientes de espectadores cuando eran más jovenes, como: "sin ellos el grupo sería más famoso y tendría más éxito". En agosto del 2006 debido a algunos problemas en sus cuerdas vocales, tuvo que someterse a una cirugía,lo que lo alejó de las actividades del grupo por varios meses y debió ser sustituido en el programa de radio SBS SS501's Youngstreet. Compuso una canción solista, "사랑인거죠" ("Is it love"), que también se incluye en el proyecto especial del álbum. Esta canción fue escrita mientras se encontraban con las actividades de SS501 en Japón en el 2007. Él fue el primer miembro de SS501 que compuso y escribió la letra de una canción. ---- Carrera como Solista Se unió junto con su compañero de grupo Kim Kyu Jong a B2M Entertainment (agencia de la ex DSP Media,cantante Lee Hyo Ri) y planeaba hacer su debut a fines de abril del 2011. El 19 de abril del 2011, practicando la coreografia de una de sus canciones, se fracturó la mano en el salón de ensayos. Se diagnosticó que la recuperación tardaría alrededor de 4 a 5 semanas por lo que la fecha de lanzamiento de su primer mini-álbum en solitario se vio aplazada. Young Saeng estaba preocupado por no mantener la promesa a sus fans al no sacar su album en Mayo. El 25 de abril Young Saeng decidió mantener su promesa para grabar "Running Man" (que fue transmitido el 8 de Mayo), aún lastimado y enyesado. Despues su agenda tuvo que ser reprogramada y finalmente se decidió que su debut se realizara el 12 de Mayo del 2011 con el lanzamiento de su miniálbum "Let It Go", junto con la canción titular del mismo nombre, contando con cuatro temas y una versión instrumental de "Let It Go". Su primera presentación en vivo como solista fue en el escenario de MusicBank el 13 de Mayo del 2011, con las canciones "Out The Club" y "Let It Go", aún estando en recuperación de la lesión en su mano. Con su cancion “Let It Go” logró ser N° 1 en la lista de Hanteo con las ventas de su álbum y también N° 1 en la lista de popularidad diaria. EL escribió casi todas las canciones de su 1er Mini-Album, excepto "Let It Go". Young Saeng, a través del personaje de D’Artagnan en “Los Tres Mosqueteros”, hizo su debut en los musicales. Este esperado musical comenzó sus presentaciones el 3 de noviembre del 2011. En el 2012, volvió con su segundo mini-album, llamado "SOLO" y su canción debut "Crying". El teaser de su primer corte fue lanzado el 18 de Mayo, mientras que el disco, preparado para salir el 22 de Mayo, tuvo su primera presentación oficial en el show del Music Bank el 1° de Julio. El 19 de Septiembre lanzó su primer álbum como solista (y primer álbum en japonés), llamado “Over Joyed”, en dos ediciones, una simple y una deluxe, que incluyó un DVD del MV de su primer corte “1,2,3” y el Making off del mismo. El MV fué publicado un día antes en la cuenta de YouTube de PonyCanyon. Durante el 2013 (agosto) debutó en su primer musical en Japón "Summer Snow".El mes de agosto efectuó su primera gira a Sudamérica,visitando México y Perú.Viajó junto a Park Jung Min,pero sus conciertos y fan meetings fueron por separado. Heo Young Saeng se enlistó en el ejército el 30 de Octubre del 2013; previamente lanzó su álbum especial el 16 de octubre titulado "She".Se presentó en un último concierto llamado "My History"(26-octubre-2013),donde ha sido la única vez en que se han reunido,sobre un escenario, los cinco miembros de SS501 desde que dejaron DSP y comenzaron con sus carreras en solitario. Cumplió su servicio militar como funcionario en el cuerpo de policia de Seúl,donde participó en los eventos artisticos que realizan como funcionarios públicos en actividades de beneficencia.Terminó oficialmente su servicio militar el día 30 de julio de 2015. Luego de su salida de B2M Entertainment firmó oficialmente con CI ENT (misma agencia de Kim Hyung Jun) el mismo dia de su egreso de la Policia de Seul. Compartió en su Instagram una foto donde anuncia su primera actividad luego de su salida del servicio militar: Fanmeeting "29.08.15 Hello Again" en Corea y fanmeeting el 5 de septiembre en Japón. Dramas *I Need a Fairy (KBS2 ,2012) *Anycall Haptic Mission (2009) cameo Ep.1 *Boys Before Flowers (KBS2,2009) cameo Ep. 4 minuto 32:3 Temas para Dramas *'"Looking Forward To It"' tema para Rascal sons *'"Sad Song"' tema para Protect the Boss OST *'"I love you...I'm sorry"' tema para Will it Snow for Christmas? OST *'"The Word on My Lips"' tema para Fermentation Family OST *'"I Erase Tears"' tema para Friend,Our_Legend Friend OST *'"Love Song"' tema para I Need a Fairy OST Mini Dramas *El Chico Que Podia Volver Atras Junto a SS501. *Summer and Love (2011) Junto a Kim Kyu Jong. Musicales *2013:"Summer Snow" - '''musical japones *2011:"The Three Musketeers"' Programas *Nonstop 5 (MBC, Episodio 207) 2005 *M! Countdown (Mnet, 2005) *M!Pick (Mnet, 2005) *School of Rock (Mnet, 2005) *Thanks for Waking Me Up (MBC, 2005) *New X-Man (SBS, 2006) *Infinity Challenge (MBC, 2006) *Reds Go Together (Mnet, 2006) *School of Rock (Mnet, 2006) *SOS (Mnet, 2006) *SS501 in Osaka (Mnet, 2006) *Stalker (Mnet, 2006) *Super Viking (SBS, 2006) *Thanks for Raising Me (MBC, 2006) *Youth Investigates Life (MBC, 2006) *Big Mamma (KBS2, 2007) *Good Day Special One (MBC, 2007) *Hanbook Guesting (SBS, 2007) *KM Idol World (KM, 2007) *1000 Song Challenge (SBS, 2007, invitado junto a Kim Hyung Jun) *Real Story I Am (Airang, 2007) *The Mission (Mnet Japan, 2007) *You Can Fly (Mnet, 2007) *3 Colored Women (MBC, 2008) *My Favorite (Mnet, 2008) *TvN Taxi! (2008) *We Got Married Season 1 (MBC, 2008 *)SS501 Champagne (KBS2, 2009) *Golden Fishery (MBC, 2009) *Haptic Mission (2009, cameo Samsung Anycall) *Intimate Note 2 (SBS, 2009) *Kim Jung Eun’s Chocolate (SBS, 2009) *Quiz! Sixth Sense (SBS, 2009) *Romantic Sky (Mnet, 2009) *Happy Together 3 video (KBS, 2011) *Running Man (Episodio 42) video (SBS, 2011, cameo) *God of Cookery Expedition (MBC, 2012, invitado) *Immortal Song 2 (KBS, 2012, invitado – cantó Red Umbrella) *그 여자 작사 그 남자 작곡 (Music & Lyrics 2) (2012, MBC Music,invitado, Ep.10) *Star Audition – The Great Birth 3) (MBC, 2013, 3ª temporada, mentor, Episodio 12) *After School Club (Arirang TV, 2013, invitado junto a M.I.B , episodio 2) *1000 Song Challenge (SBS, 2013, invitado) *GOLDEN CAMERA(KBS2, 2013, invitado) *Happy Together 3 (KBS, 2013, invitado junto con Shinhwa) *We Got Married Global Edition (MBC, 2013, invitado especial para la boda de Lee Hongki y Fujii Mina) Radio *SBS SS501's Youngstreet (Mayo ~ Agosto 2006) Colaboraciones *'"Let it Go" ' ft Park Ju Hyun *'"Rainy Heart" ft Kim Kyu Jong *"That Man That Woman" ft Lee Hyo Ri *"My Love" ft Kim Kyu Jong *"Twist King" ft Kim Hyun Joong *"Goodbye My Love" ft Lee Jung Bong (이정봉) Premios * '''2012 - 1st Korea Practice Awards: Culture and Arts Practice Award Discografía Corea 'Special Album' 'Mini Albums' Japón 'Album' Curiosidades *'Grupo K-pop: 'SS501 **'Posición:' Vocalista Princípal y Bailarin. *'Familia: '''Padres (Es hijo único) *'Educación:' **Escuela Secundaria de Hyundai en Seúl. ** Universidad KyungHee Cyber (Tecnología de Información y Comunicación) . *'Religión:' Cristiano. *'Fanclub Oficial:Y.E.S (Young Saeng's Eternal Supporters) *'''Talentos: Tocar el piano, rapear, gran habilidad vocal para canto e imitación de voces *'Hobbies:' Juegos de Computador, el baloncesto, el beisbol, el futbol, escuchar música, la fotografía. *'Idiomas:'Coreano, Inglés (Básico y Covers), Japones (Básico y Ocasional) *'Lema:'"No mires atrás después de haber dado lo mejor." (Don’t look behind after doing your best). *'Idolo:' Seo Taiji , Lee Min Woo , Kim Kyung Ho y SE7EN * Tipo ideal: Song Ji Hyo (Actriz) * Era fan : '''Yoo Jae Seok (comediante y MC televisión) y Kim Gu Ra (comediante y MC televisión ) los tres actrices: Song Ji Hyo , Song Hye Kyo y Moon Geun Young. * '''Artista Favorito : ''Shinhwa, H.O.T. ''y ''Sechs Kies * '''Artista Favorito America': Avril Lavigne y Justin Timberlake *En ese mismo programa, los conductores Lee Teuk y Eun Hyuk (Super Junior) dijeron que la chica ideal de Yesung también era ella (Moon Geun Young), y que incluso siendo amigos, él y Young Saeng, serían rivales en el amor y parte de un triángulo amoroso. *Su voz siempre ha sido su atractivo, hasta al hablar se le oye muy varonil. *Es el que cocina el mejor estofado de Kimchi. Kyu Jong dijo que hasta sabe mejor que el de su madre. *Fue el 1° del grupo en recibir un obsequio de las fans. *Odia el olor a pescado, por lo que no come sushi, aunque si come algas. *Es muy buen consejero en el amor, algunos miembros del grupo le dicen "Profesor del amor", ya que él ha logrado ayudarlos en esos aspectos; pero a pesar de dominar ese tema, es muy tímido a la hora de ponerlo a prueba con alguien. *En un chat en YOZM el 23.06.2011, Youngsaeng dijo ser cercano a Sung Je de Supernova y que es uno de sus pocos amigos famosos de su misma edad, ademas de Hyun Joong. *Lee Jung Bong , con quien Young Saeng ha colaborado en la canción'' "사랑아 Good Bye", dijo en una entrevista para el portal Naver que creía que la voz de YS era "''una de las mejores voces de los grupos Idol". *Algunas personas lo nombran el "bad boy" del grupo, ya que en las presentaciones en Japón, él se mostraba callado y misterioso. *Luego de Kim Hyun Joong (el líder del grupo), dicen los miembros de SS501 que respetan mucho más a Young Saeng por siempre andar al pendiente de todos, y que si el líder no estuviera con ellos seguramente el líder sería él o Jung Min. *Los estados de economía entre él y su compañero Kyu Jong eran muy similares en un principio cuando el grupo aún no debutaba, por lo que al conocerse, lograron comprenderse muy bien. *A decir verdad, Kim Kyu Jong es uno de los más cercanos a él en el grupo. Muy aparte de haber estado en la misma banda, Young Saeng y Kyu Jong entablaron una gran y fuerte amistad hasta ahora, siempre se les puede ver juntos, apoyándose y demás. KyuJong confesó que siempre que puede logra reunirse con él. *Él,al igual que los demás miembros suele destacarse por su encanto en el escenario, a pesar de que sus canciones sean muy varoniles y sexies. *Suele ser muy callado frente a las cámaras y dejaba que los demas miembros del grupo hablen. Aunque los miembros de SS501 aseguraban que en realidad no es así. *En el programa Strong Heart, contó que estuvo pensando suicidarse en el Rio Han junto con un amigo por razones personales, pero gracias al taxista que los transportó, no lo hizo, ya que los llevó al Han River Siltation Beach y no al Rio Han; una vez allí recapacitaron y decidieron no hacerlo. *Park Jung Min lo apodó "Nutria" luego de haber visto una en cautiverio, y luego los demás miembros,al escuchar tan seguido eso, lo siguieron. Lo apodaron "Nutria" o en inglés "Otter" ya que en la explicación de JungMin dice que a simple vista se le caracteriza así y más aún cuando sonríe, y luego todos lograron percatarse que aquel animal era muy parecido a él en verdad. Ciertamente a él le molestaba un poco al principio y no le agradaba, hasta que vio al pequeño animal y le pareció muy tierno y lindo. *Se dice que él era el único miembro del grupo que no molestaba en exceso al maknae, ya que lo aprecia mucho, y más aún por ser su "dongsaeng", lo suele proteger siempre. *Suelen decir que hay cierta similitud de rostros con la cantante Han Seung Yun de KARA. *En su primer concierto rompió a llorar despues de su presentación junto con los demas miembros. *En un programa de variedades donde SS501 y KARA, se presentaron como invitados en Diciembre del 2009, les preguntaron como se imaginaban dentro de 10 años y Youngsaeng respondió que se imaginaba como uno de los CEOs más grandes de Corea. *Asistió al concierto de Girl's Generation en el Seoul Songpu-gu, Seoul Olympic Park Fencing Stadium, acompañado de su líder y compañero de la misma banda Kim Hyun Joong, y también de dos integrantes de TVXQ, Max ChangMin y U-Know Yunho. Los 4 son muy buenos amigos a pesar de ser de bandas y empresas distintas. *Cantó la canción de "Love Like This" ''de SS501 en una version en Inglés . *En una entrevista dijo que, cuando era un aprendiz, estuvo pensando a que se dedicaría si no hacía su debut, asi que pensó dedicarse a ser estilista, ya que era muy bueno arreglando su cabello despues de haber aprendido, le parecio divertido y pensó que debería abrir un salón de belleza. *En una ocasión, para conmemorar sus 14 días en el músical '"Los Tres Mosqueteros"' (2011), las fans que lo esperaban para saludarlo todos los días a la salida del teatro, lo recibieron cada una con una rosa. [Video] *Heo Young Saeng participó como rapero en el primer mini album de Kim Kyu Jong en la canción '"My Love". *En un principio la cancion con la que debutó Kim Kyu Jong ("Yesterday") era de él, llegando a grabarla, pero despues la empresa decidió dársela a Kyu Jong. *Heo Young Saeng participó en el drama I Need a Fairy que se estrenó el 27 de febrero del 2012 en KBS. *Es amigo cercano de Go Ah Ra, luego de que ella lo invitó a la premier de la pelicula donde actuaba. *Young Saeng participó en la planificacion, ajustes, concepto, idea, producción, grabación y otros trabajos del álbum "SOLO" (Mayo 2012). *El 13 de Septiembre 2012 lanzó en un canal japones su nuevo MV Japones titulado "1,2,3". La canción fue compuesta por Anthony Mazza y Shida Kaviani, arreglada por Joey Carbone y Anthony Mazza. *El 21/11/2012 Young Saeng fue galardonado con el Premio de la Práctica de la Cultura y las Artes en los 1st Korea Practice Awards por "influir en las emociones de los ciudadanos coreanos con alegría y esperanza a través de sus canciones. *El 28/12/2012 estuvo en el concierto de Choi Jae Hoon como invitado/amigo del cantante. *Colaboró en la canción "Goodbye My Love", para el próximo mini-álbum de Lee Jung Bong, llamado "Love Sha La La La". *Participó en un musical japones llamado "Summer Snow", adaptación del drama del mismo nombre. El musical fue interpretado totalmente en coreano. Young Saeng interpretó el rol de '''Yoon Jae (Seiji en el drama original), el doctor que atiende a la protagonista y que termina enamorado de ella, aunque no es correspondido. *Heo Young Saeng, es uno de los pocos Idols que por suerte no sufre tantos acosos y problemas por parte de las "sasaeng", aunque han habido muchas oportunidades donde esta clase de fans han intentado infiltrarse, pero por suerte las autoridades las detuvieron o hasta las mismas fans del Idol, que estan informadas de estos casos. *A pesar de ser un buen cantante, también le gusta en ocasiones rapear y suele practicar junto a su compañero de grupo y empresa, Kim Kyu Jong. *En 2012 hizo una aparición en el capitulo 42 del programa Immortal Song 2 con la canción "Red Umbrella" de Kim Gunmo. *El 5 y 7 de Marzo (2013), fueron liberados dos teasers del MV correspondiente a la canción título de su 3er Mini-Album, "LIFE". El MV completo se lanzo oficialmente el 13 y el álbum el 14 de Marzo, el "Día Blanco" en Corea. *Su tercer Mini-álbum LIFE ''estuvo en primer lugar de ventas en la lista de Hanteo y su MV "The Art of Seduction" ocupo el 3er lugar de'Mnet''' por varias semanas consecutivas. *En la lista de Hanteo ocupo el lugar 32 en los álbums más vendidos en el 2013 hasta ahora. *El 25.05.2013 Jung Min, Kyu Jong y Kim Hyung Jun asistieron a su fan meeting siendo,despues de un año de no verse,la única vez que 4 de ellos se pudieron encontrar. Ese mismo dia realizaron un video por el 8° aniversario de SS501 para subirlo dias después en sus respectivas redes sociales. * Se le relacionó sentimentalmente con la cantante Hyorin pero tales rumores nunca se confirmaron. *Fue uno de los invitados a la boda de Lee Hong Ki y Fujii Mina en "We Got Married". *Zafiro Producciones fue la productora encargada de su gira por latinoamerica junto con su amigo Park Jung Min, aunque se presentaban con shows separados,viajaron juntos. La primera ciudad fue Lima (Perú),la siguiente Mexico D.F y al terminar Arequipa (Perú), en la que pudieron hacer más turismo que en las otras ciudades,Regresaron a Corea el 27/08/2013. * Cuando fue a México '''dijo que Se sentía más emocionado que las fans y que era la primera vez que se sentía así. *El vídeo '''Weak Childes es protagonizado por la actriz japonesa Fujii Mina como la novia de Heo Young Saeng, y los dos pasan un día de otoño glorioso en la playa, viéndose felices y brillantes. *Heo Young Saeng se unió a las fuerzas armadas como un policía reclutado el 31 de octubre del 2013.Siendo el 2do del grupo en hacerlo después de su compañero Kim Kyu Jong. * Asistió al fan meeting de Kyu Jong para darle apoyo aún estando en el servicio militar (septiembre 2014) * La sub-unidad formada por Heo Young Saeng, Kim Kyu Jong y Kim Hyung Jun se reunió el sábado 17 de enero del 2015 en la Agencia de policia de Seul lugar donde interpretaron canciones del grupo SS501 (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Miv7lh2ku0s) Enlaces *Pagina Oficial (Corea) *Pagina Oficial (Japón) *Youtube (Canal Oficial B2MEntertainment) *Youtube (Canal Oficial YS) *Twitter Oficial *https://instagram.com/youngsaeng17/ *Facebook Galería Videografia 'Corea' thumb|left|300 px thumb|right|300 px 'Japón' thumb|left|300px|Heo Young Saeng - 1.2.3 Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActor Categoría:Ulzzang Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:B2M Entertainment Categoría:KProductor Categoría:KSolista